The New England Node consists of its RRTC, the Division of Substance Abuse of the Yale University Department of Psychiatry in collaboration with Advanced Behavioral Health (ABH), a statewide network of substance abuse and mental health treatment providers, and its component CTPs (5 core, 7 ancillary). In the past 5 years we have met all of our original specific aims in establishing a research infrastructure in New England, effectively and efficiently leading and participating in multiple protocols, playing a major leadership role in the CTN at all levels and having made major contributions to the success of the CTN. Our unique contributions to the CTN during this period include: - Establishing a hybrid model of effectiveness research that has been adopted across CTN protocols - Providing extensive, effective leadership of the CTN with leadership of multiple protocols, - Developing strong synergy and greatly expanding the scope of clinical drug abuse research within our region, leading directly to 14 new funded research projects being conducted within our CTPs, - Sharing our expertise and serving as a resource in behavioral therapies development and clinical efficacy research broadly throughout the CTN, - Serving as a major source of protocol concepts and ideas through linkages with Yale investigators and our multiple clinical research centers and - Greatly enhancing the productivity and impact of the CTN by publishing over 40 papers on CTN research, as well as making over 50 presentations on the CTN at local, national, and international meetings. During the proposed renewal period, the specific aims of this project are to maintain and expand a highly successful infrastructure for drug abuse treatment research through the existing partnership of the Yale Division of Substance Abuse and a network of community treatment programs in New England in order to: - continue to conduct and support rigorous multisite clinical trials in community based clinical programs in a number of areas, including pharmacologic, behavioral, combined pharmacologic/behavioral, and related research to improve the quality of drug abuse treatment in the United States - expand the capacity of our Node and the CTN to rapidly respond to emerging issues in drug abuse as well as the CTN's capability to address new areas, including genetics, HIV, and comorbidity.